All My Dreams Are You
by blue252
Summary: "She steals his words and gives them life all the same." A 7x23 fic inspired by the episode stills. No spoilers other than what my own imagination came up with after seeing the stills.


_AN: Saw the stills for 7x23 and had a nice meltdown over the look on Beckett's face so I wrote this. No spoilers except for what I imagined after seeing the episode stills. _

* * *

**All My Dreams Are You**

She's quiet on the way home. He might be worried if it weren't for the way she's been looking at him all evening. The way she practically glows under the reflection of the city lights as they make their way back to the loft. She's the picture of elegance tonight, stunning in a red lace dress that nearly stopped his heart the moment he saw her. But it's not just that. No, it's something he can't quite put his finger on – something he's never been able to put words to when it comes to her. And maybe that's it entirely. She steals his words and gives them life all the same.

Her eyes meet his from where she sits beside him in the back of the town car and there it is again, that incomprehensible joy she's been exuding ever since he stepped up to the podium earlier that night. His breath catches as he remembers the expression on her face as he gave his speech; the unmasked pride and devotion that he never dreamed would ever be directed toward him. But it is now. _She_ is his and he is _hers_ in a way unlike with anyone ever before.

_There is no one who has challenged me more than Kate Beckett. She is my greatest inspiration - my partner. And without her I would not be standing here tonight._

He suddenly can't resist the urge to touch her any longer so he reaches over and entwines their hands, trying his best to tamp down everything he feels. A smile ghosts across her lips and she slides closer, leaning into his side until she rests against his shoulder. He presses a kiss to the top of her head before relaxing back into the seat, content to watch the streets pass with her by his side and the slight remnants of champagne a pleasant buzz in his veins.

"You were amazing up there tonight, you know," she says after a moment, finally breaking their silence.

"You think it went well?" He looks down at her, genuinely curious because her opinion has always mattered – is the only thing that really matters to him in this moment.

"Even Patterson said so." She smirks. "Although I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

He laughs. "Good to know he hasn't charmed you away from me yet."

"I don't know Castle, _Time_ called him "The Man Who Can't Miss." You might have some competition."

"Beckett, you know I _never_ miss," he growls, nipping at her ear.

It's her turn to laugh as she smooths a hand down his jacket. "Just keeping you on your toes, babe." And then she's kissing him softly and returning to her spot against his shoulder.

A few minutes pass in comfortable silence before she adds quietly, "It really was a great speech, Rick. I loved it."

She meets his eyes again and he sees it all reflected on her face – how much it must have touched her, all the emotions she no longer hides from him, and something else hovering just beneath the surface that he can't quite interpret.

He squeezes her hand. "I meant every word."

She's quiet again at that, absorbing his words and holding on to that secret smile. Then, before either of them can speak, the car is slowing to a stop in front of the loft, the moment lost for now.

* * *

They make their way into the bedroom a few minutes later, the loft entirely theirs for the night. His mother excused herself from the after party hours earlier with a tip of her glass and a wink as she trailed along behind a distinguished looking gray-haired man. Alexis had followed suit not long after that, telling them she was meeting up with some friends and not to expect her back until the next day.

He's still having trouble keeping his hands off Kate, especially now that they are finally,_ finally_ alone. She seems to know the effect she's having on him (doesn't she _always_) and when she toes off her heels and stands in front of the mirror he steps up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lettings his eyes roam over her reflection.

He takes his time appreciating the curve of her hips, those long, toned legs, and the way her hair falls across her shoulders. The bedroom lamp glints off of Kate's diamond and his gaze lingers on her hand, his chest swelling at the sight. Even though he's seen her wear it hundreds of times, something about the emotion of this night, being surrounded by everyone he loves – his _family_ – he finds himself momentarily swept up in longing. Visions of their life together - their own family someday – it all flashes before him and it's almost too much. Standing there, alone with her looking devastatingly beautiful in his arms, he can think of nothing more that he could ever want.

She must sense the shift in him because she suddenly turns in his embrace, meeting his eyes with the same unreadable look. He must be completely transparent tonight – getting soft in his old age. But he can't bring himself to care.

"Something's different tonight." The words escape before he can stop them.

"Mmm. You could be a detective, Castle," she says, back to teasing.

He runs his thumbs over her hips, crowding her back against the dresser. "So, Beckett," he speaks, his voice dropping lower, authoritative. "Are you going to tell me what it is or do I need to _interrogate _you?"

Her eyes flash at his words - a delicious mixture of challenge and intrigue. "How 'bout I give you three questions and if you can solve the mystery I'll give you a reward."

"Deal!" He pauses for a moment to think. "Alright, how did you manage to get both my mother and my daughter to vacate the loft on the same night? Because that _has_ to be some form of a miracle."

She shrugs, eyes sparkling. "Maybe they knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me in this dress."

He's momentarily distracted again by the sight of her. "Mmm, definitely true."

"One down, Castle. Better step up your game."

"Hey now, I'm just getting warmed up. Oh, I know! Why did you barely touch your champagne at dinner?"

She smirks, seemingly proud of her response. "I wanted to enjoy your speech without an instant headache."

"Touche," he says, pouting.

She grins at him, reaching up to run a hand through the hair the nape of his neck as she leans in, pressing her lips against his ear. "Last question, Rick."

He reflexively pulls her body tighter against him, leaning his head back only to look into her eyes when he asks softly the one question he knows will evoke a direct answer, "Why did you turn down my coffee this morning?"

She stills for a moment and he would swear he feels her pulse jump. Her silence seems infinite as she allows a smile to slowly spread across her face until it reaches her eyes, her entire body radiating happiness. By the time she reaches for his hands, guides them to her stomach, he can barely breathe. "Guess I've trained you well, Rick Castle."

"Kate?" He chokes on her name, can't even form the question, too caught up in what he thinks she's saying without saying, his eyes staring down to where their joined hands rest together against her.

"I just found out this morning," she whispers, biting her lip. "I've wanted to tell you all day. Could hardly wait to tell you."

"Are you-" he manages to sputter.

She looks up at him, eyes brimming. "We're going to have a baby, Castle."

He opens his mouth, shuts it again, finding that no words are enough - could ever be enough for this moment. So he wraps her up instead, lifts her in his arms til she's laughing through tears, clutching at his neck. He kisses her roughly, pouring everything into it until their both left gasping, foreheads rested against each other.

"A family of our own," he finally breathes.

"Can you see it, Castle? A little boy with wide, blue eyes who tells us he can't do his homework because ninjas stole it."

"Or a little girl who steals her mom's heels and rolls her eyes at me when I try to tell her I actually _was_ chased by ninjas once."

She laughs at that and it's magic - this entire night, _her_, their life together. His own eyes blur.

"Just the beginning, Rick."

* * *

_She's made me a different man, a better man. And I can't imagine my world without her in it. From the moment she walked into my life, it became extraordinary._


End file.
